Ninja Turtles: A Dimensional Adventures
Ninja Turtles: A Dimensional Adventures is an American-Japanese action-adventure animated series that set in New York City. It combines with other genres;comedy, drama, martial arts, supernatural, and science fantasy. It is kinda like a fusion of 1987, 2003, and 2012 series. The four turtles' personalities are the same from the 2012 series in an attempt to follow the IDW comics versions of the characters more closely. All characters are more complex individuals, and the Turtles have a stronger family bond. The tone is also like the live-action movies on action. Leonardo and Raphael often make fights, Michelangelo is now very obsessed of being cool, and Donatello seems to study his inventions more closely. The Turtles old catch phrase, "Cowabunga," is the subject of a few jokes. The Turtles' master, Splinter, is shown to be a mutated rat. In the 1987 series, he was a mutated human. Baxter Stockman is an African-American like he was in the comics. April works as a lab assistant and a college student, instead of an anchorwoman. She is also trained in Ninjutsu and can hold her own in a fight. Bebop and Rocksteady work as the members of the Purple Dragons, and the henchmen of the Shredder and Krang. Leatherhead is no longer depicted as an evil, Cajun crocodile. He is more intelligent and peaceful in this series, though goes into an almost unstoppable rampage when angered. The first several seasons focus on the Turtles' battles against the Shredder, Krang, and the Foot, while the later seasons branch out to include other antagonists. Plot In the past, in Feudal Japan 4,000 years earlier, Oroku Kiruki was the leader and conqueror of the Foot Clan. He terrorizes and conqueors the kingdoms of Japan. After a reign of terror, Oroku Kiruki is defeated by the greatest warrior, Hamato Jiroki, the Ninja Dragon and is destroyed for good. After Hamato Jiroki defeated him, he saw a giant spaceship that is crash-landing and shows the strange aliens called the Utroms. He befriends the captain of the Utrom ship, Mortu. After Jiroki became one of the greatest Guardians, Krang was once a second-in-command and a former friend of Mortu. If Mortu betrays Krang, he have his revenge on him and the rest of the Utroms. Krang created his own machine to open a portal to Dimension X to conquer it. In the present, a great grandson of Hamato Kiruki was named Hamato Yoshi who was an orphan, who, along with his best friend Oroku Saki (Oroku Kiruki's great grandson), begged in the streets of 1960s Japan. When Yoshi returned a 5-yen coin dropped by Master Yogio, he took the two of them in for his honesty, and raised them both as his sons, training them in the art of Ninjutsu. The two boys grew up together in the same house, and learning the same arts. Unfortunately, they both also loved the same girl, Tang Shen, another orphan Master Yogio had taken in. Tang Shen loved Yoshi more. During this time, Tang Shen spared a rat that had sneaked into the house, and took it as a pet. One night, Yoshi, Shen, and Saki observed a lone man being attacked by four ninja. The two young men decided to help him, and fought off the ninja. The man they saved was none other than Mortu, and the ninja were members of the Foot Clan. Impressed by their skill, and having been partially exposed when his robotic arm was sliced off in the battle, Mortu gave Yoshi and Mashimi the offer to become Guardians, which they both accepted over the objections of their master. Mortu became friends with Master Yogio. As a Guardian, Yoshi was promoted time and again, but Saki never seemed to advance. Saki grew jealous as Yoshi surpassed him in every way, and in his anger, he murdered Tang Shen and betrayed the Utroms and Master Yogio. Yoshi and the Utroms escaped. With their Tokyo headquarters compromised, the Utroms relocated to New York, under the name of TCRI. Yoshi went with them, taking along Tang Shen's pet rat, which he named Splinter, to remind himself against the splinters of hatred and rage. The Shredder eventually tracked Yoshi down, and tried to force him to reveal the location of the Utroms. Yoshi resisted, and was killed for his defiance. Splinter escaped and fled to the sewers, where he mutated along with the Turtles. He then proceeded to teach ninjutsu to the Turtles as he himself had learned it from Yoshi. Splinter, remembering his previous life, decides to train his sons in Ninjutsu. Each of Turtles were named by April O'Neil, an intern at StockGen, after famous Renaissance painters, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. Category:Television